


Time for anew

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Black Panther (2018), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bunker, Dying World, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Leadership, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Monsters, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Peter Parker, most of these takes will come in future chapters, young mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world there is barely anything left of the outside world and finding things for survival is hard. In a safety zone bunker big enough for a lot of survivors lives Jordie a girl who has fallen in love with one of the Reavers Bucky Barnes and so did he with her. Not long after they slept together with each other, not knowing what would happen as the people who lived in the bunker were unknown if they are able to have children anymore after many years from the doomsday event.I'd also like to mention that the story is also on Wattpad if you'd like to see and pictures that go with the chapters.





	1. Getting to know each other better

**Author's Note:**

> Reaver: A man or woman who goes to gather supplies. Bringing them back to the bunker for everyone to put in storage needed later.

Jordie was working in the laundry section of the Bunker it was her job for the day, tomorrow could be who knows working in the gardens or orchards, or help move the things from storage to the other sections of the bunkers if running low. She’d been living in this Bunker ever since she was 14 arriving with her parents who unfortunately died a few days later from the radiation in the air of the outside world. 

Ever since Jordie stayed in the Bunker not seeing the outside world. She had no choice though she wasn’t a Reaver and only they were able to go outside to find supplies which would take 2-3 weeks or even months before returning to the Bunker, hearing that it was very dangerous as some places still had radiation in the air while looking. 

“Attention everyone! The Reavers just announced their return please prepare everything according to protocol.” the announcer said over the intercom. 

Jordie quickly put the basket of clothes in her hands down and hurries to the entrance of the bunker seeing it open as the Reavers came through with supplies. Everyone clapped and cheered for welcoming them back after 6 months away it was this Reaver group’s longest supply hunt yet. 

The leader Bucky Barnes went up to Tony taking off his mask that helped them breathe in the radiation “So how was Barnes?” Tony questions 

“Quite successful Tony we found some more seeds for us to grow new food, more books, and clothing for any new survivors that may come.” he takes some of the crates opening them to show everyone. Some of the women picked up the dresses looking at them and a few men looking at the men's clothing. 

“Any survivors out there? If any were female were they pregnant?” 

“No sir to both. I’m afraid we won’t find any chance of hoping to repopulate the Earth.” 

Tony frowns looking down “alright then.” he then turns to everyone near the entrance “Okay guys take some of the crates to storage and the ones with books and seeds down to the library and gardens. Ones who aren’t get back to work, my Reavers continue to train before we leave in three weeks.” 

“YES SIR!” everyone replied 

While everyone walked away Jordie followed Bucky going up to him “H-hey Bucky..” 

“Hello Jordie do you need something?” 

“Oh no I just wanted to know what’s it like outside?” 

“Not good the cities we went to are destroyed the sky is nothing but grey and brown. I’m just glad my group got back here with the supplies.” 

Jordie lightly blushes at how brave and loyal he is “wow.. I’m happy you’re back and get to do regular work around here after your travels.” 

“Yeah me too. I hope to get to work with you.” he puts his hand on her head rubbing her blushing a bit clearing his throat “now please excuse me I should change out of this” he gestures to his suite. 

“Okay, I'll be working in the laundry section if you need me.” she waves while Bucky walks to his room to take a shower and get a fresh pair of clothes. 

Jordie smiles feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. 

~~~

Since then Bucky and Jordie would pass each other while Jordie worked or when Bucky was training in the gym the Reavers always had to stay fit needing to be ready for anything outside. 

Bucky would stop training for a bit to help out Jordie with whatever is needed weather being carrying some crates for her or reaching a book for her she couldn’t reach in the Library. He’d do anything for her whatever she needed he’d stop and help her because he loved more than anything. 

In the library Jordie had the day off as she was reading a book about childbirth it was very interesting to her never knowing about it after doomsday came. 

“Hey whatcha reading there?” 

Making her jump looking back seeing Bucky “oh it’s you Bucky. I-I’m just reading about childbirth… it’s very interesting to me is all…” 

Bucky takes a seat across from her “I see. Have you learned much from the book?” 

“Um.. yeah a little bit, but.. Bucky do you know why doomsday caused humans to not have babies?” 

Bucky rests his head in the palm of his metal arm “only a little but not that much would you like me to tell you?” 

Jordie nods leaning in to listen closely. 

Bucky sighed “Where should I start? Well a couple days after radiation started to come many women were affected even the ones who were pregnant had miscarriages and slowly human population started to decrease. As the radiation started to slowly kill off people who weren’t lucky enough to find a bunker.” 

Jordie started to tear up from what she was hearing wiping them away with her hand. “What about women in bunkers what about them?” 

“If a woman was lucky enough to get into a bunker they soon found out that they couldn’t have children another effect from the radiation. Ones down here are very scared to even try to make a child. Those who try with their lovers have no luck..” 

Jordie looks down before looking back up at him “What if-” 

“Attention everyone! Mr. Stark’s group of Reavers are preparing to leave if those who wish them good luck please meet them at the entrance.” the intercom announced 

“Well guess we should go, you should say good luck to Liz.” Bucky gets up so does Jordie and they leave the library together. 

Once at the entrance Jordie hugged her friend Liz goodbye as Tony went up to Steve “Alright Steve while I’m gone you’re in charge here.” he puts a hand on his shoulder Steve gives a smirk replying “Don’t worry Tony I got this it’ll be fine.” 

“Good.” Tony puts his mask over his face “Alright guys move out.” with that the Reavers left the bunker, Steve turned to everyone “alright guys let’s continue to get today’s jobs done then meet in the dining hall for dinner.” 

“YES SIR!” everyone replied and went back to work. 

Except Jordie and Bucky. Bucky looked at her “so what did you want to ask before the intercom went off?” 

Jordie blushes “I-I’m kind of embarrassed to say it outloud...” 

She whispers in Bucky’s ear he looks at her “really? Are you sure you want to?” 

Jordie nods “Yes, I’ve admired you for awhile now and I’d like to try with you…” her face gets very red. Bucky sighs “okay I’ll do it with you. If it doesn’t work I’m sorry and I love you very much.” he puts his hand on her cheek pulling her into a kiss. 

They pull apart Jordie whispers “I love you very much to.” 

Together they go into Bucky’s room to try and see if that they could change the world.


	2. First few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordie experiences the symptoms of pregnancy

The next morning Jordie woke up in Bucky’s arms waking up seeing his lovely face. She blushed lightly while looking at him, slowly she looks down at her stomach seeing not much of a change Jordie sighed thinking that it didn’t work she really only read a couple pages of the childbirth book before Bucky came along the night before. Not realizing that it doesn’t just take one night before seeing your body change because of pregnancy. 

Bucky starts to ster waking up from his sleep “morning sweetheart.” he sits up “Do you think it worked?” 

Jordie looks down holding her hands on her stomach “I don’t know… I don’t feel any different.” 

Bucky sits up putting an arm around her back “hey it’s okay. We tried and even if it didn’t work it’s fine I’m here for you darling.” Jordie blushes and leans up against him “thank you Bucky.” 

The intercom comes on “Attention everyone! Please get ready and report to the work board today in fifteen minutes to see where you are to be working today thank you!” before turning off. 

The two of them proceed to get out of the bed. Bucky goes over to his closet getting his work clothes on while Jordie puts her clothes from the night before. When she's done Bucky put a hand on her shoulder "if you need anything I'm here for you Jordie." he kisses her cheek 

Jordie smiles giving a slight nod "okay." 

Together they walk down to the work board today Jordie was going to be working in one of the orchards while Bucky was to help carry storage boxes to the kitchen, labs, and gardens with 15 minutes of training in the middle of each hour when done. 

"I guess that I'll see you when I can Jordie if you need help with anything." 

"yeah same with me" they wave each other goodbye walking to their destinations. 

~~~~~~~

Once at the orchard Jordie was working with Peter picking from the apricot trees though she started to feel a weird feeling in her stomach covering her mouth Jordie started to cough having Peter to notice stopping from picking "Jordie are you okay?" he asks from the other side of the tree. 

Jordie stops coughing and nods "yeah.. yeah I'm fine." she carries on picking the fruit from the tree. Peter gives a concerned look "okay then, I-I've been thinking.. do you think I can ask Wade to be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course Peter if you like him you should go for it. He probably likes you the same way." 

"I hope so, he's the first guy I've actually liked since coming to the Bunker.." 

Peter's box of apricots is full and he starts to go down the step latter he was on with it setting it down with other full boxes of apricots "It's just really hard for me being the way I am. I'm afraid he'll turn me down once I tell him." Peter starts to have a few tears come down his face. 

Jordie sees and hurries down from her latter going up to Peter hugging him "Peter don't say that, no matter who you are, I'm sure Wade is going to love you and the two of you will have a happy life." 

Peter sniffs pulling away from the hug while Jordie gives him a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose "Thank you Jordie, you're a good friend. You know if you were able to have kids I'm sure you'd be a good mom." 

she gives a smile "thank you Peter, come on let's hurry and get some of the blueberries now." picking up a basket handing it to him and picking up one for herself. 

~~~~~~~

Bucky was training in the gym running on the treadmill with Steve on his right lifting weights. Steve gives a smirk looking over at him "I heard you and Jordie got a little frisky last night." 

"Yeah that's true. She wanted to try and see if she could have a baby with me. I don't think it worked nearly all women here can't have children anymore." 

"From the radiation yeah I know." Steve looks at the clock on the wall "It's almost time for dinner we should finish up and head down." 

Bucky glances at the clock "yeah we should." he presses the stop button on the treadmill grabbing his shirt putting it on as him and Steve walk out of the gym "congrats on getting with Jordie, Bucky not much guys like her since she's so soft-spoken." 

"Thanks Steve I'm glad I got to be together with her to." 

~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days of working around the bunker Jordie was getting more things wrong with her. She started to have nausea without throwing up but she felt real dizzy, headaches, and her breasts started to get bigger causing other men in the bunker to look at her making her uncomfortable. 

Of course people asked if she was okay and wanted to rest and she'd give a reply "no I don't but thank you." 

Then it was time for the Tony's group of Reavers to come back. Everyone waited at the entrance as the second door to the outside opened up and the Reavers came in with supplies they've gathered being medicine, and few farm animals people clapped for finding these items. 

Though for Jordie she was dizzy again before fainting "Jordie!" she heard Liz yell as she blacked out. 

When she regained consciousness she heard Shuri talking "the results are in. Her urine sample revealed traces of human chorionic gonadotropin. Which according to our database is a hormone secreted during pregnancy." 

Bucky loses his balance falling over on his butt hearing his while everyone of their friends were shocked. 

"h-how is this possible!" 

"I can't believe that she's pregnant!" 

"So there is hope for the world." 

Meanwhile Jordie is gripping the blanket shocked hearing about this. It was unbelievable she was freaking pregnant! 


	3. Should I stay or Should I go?

A few days pass as Jordie and Bucky started to become the talk in the bunker with Jordie being the first to be pregnant in a Very long time! And Bucky being the first one to impregnate a woman in the bunker. 

Besides that the two had more things to worry about. Being a Reaver Bucky had to leave frequently to find more supplies for the people in the bunker as supplies can go down fast with how many people there were now along with the farm animals brought back, he doesn't want to leave now that Jordie is pregnant with his child he wants to be there for her and the baby. 

He sighs knowing what he had to do and go up to the one in command Tony. Bucky walks up to the metal door and gives a light knock on it having no answer from it "Stupid! Of course Tony's not here! He's off doing who knows what in this Bunker!" he punches the wall with his metal arm. 

Footsteps were heard coming up to him "Hey Bucky, what's wrong?" the voice he knew so well Bucky turns around "A lot is wrong Steve and I need to talk with your husband. Do you know where he is?" 

"Is it because of Jordie being pregnant?" 

"yeah" Bucky slides down the wall "I need to talk if it's alright for me to stay with her or not. I want to be with her to let her know I'm there for anything she needs, if not then.. I don't want her to worry about me out there." 

Steve sits down next to his friend "Don't worry buck it'll be alright, though if you want to talk about you're position as the lead Reaver of your group you need to talk with Jordie before talking with Tony." 

Bucky gives a confused look at Steve "what why?" 

Steve gives a light laugh "Because it's up to her if she wants you to stop going out for awhile or if she wants you to continue on with going outside. Then talk with Tony to see what he says." Bucky smiles "Thanks man." Steve puts a hand on his shoulder "no problem buddy. Now I need to go down and feed the chickens and cows my husband brought back." he helps Bucky stand up before he walks down to the pens an Bucky goes to talk with his girlfriend. 

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with Jordie after she left Shuri's labs after resting for the few days she was in there. Women around her were giving her looks of jealousy, happiness, or confusion mostly to her it looked like jealousy. She had work to do and didn't want to let these looks bother her shaking it off she went to the board 

Seeing that she wasn't on the work board "why am I not on the board." she turns to her left spying Tony and runs up to him "Tony! Tony!" 

"hey Jordie is there something wrong?" 

"Yes! I'm not on the work board isn't there something I should do?" 

"Sorry Jordie I should have had someone told you. You don't need to do any work for awhile until the baby comes." 

"But commander Tony please let me work! I want to help around the bunker!" she begs starting to get overwhelmed "please let me help.." she whimpers 

Tony sighed knowing that she'll continue to be upset if she doesn't have anything to do "alright Jordie calm down, if it means that much to you here's a very special job for you." 

"What is it?" 

"I need you to just relax and be with your friends and if I have anything easy for you to do I'll give it to you. That's your job until the baby is born think your up for it?" 

Jordie nods "yes sir I will" she gives a small salute. 

Tony chuckles and ruffles her head "Good. Make me proud." 

He watches as Jordie leaves to go see Liz and Natasha. While some of the women who were envious had look like Tony just killed someone for no reason. Tony looks at his schedule it was almost seven and Bucky's group of Reavers were suppose to leave after dinner "Friday please tell Bucky and his team of Reavers to be ready to leave after dinner." 

"Yes Mr. Stark." Friday replies. 

~~~~~~~~

Jordie soon gets back to her room seeing Bucky sitting on her bed "Jordie I want to talk with you." 

Jordie blushes a little "w-what is it?" Bucky walks over to her and takes her hands in his. 

"I want you to know that if you want me to stop being a Reaver for awhile I will to be there for you. I want to be a good father and protect you and this baby." 

"Bucky I..." 

"It's okay if you don't want to answer right now, but after dinner I'm going to stay if you don't want me to go." 

"N-no Bucky your group needs you for when they travel. I don't mind you leaving Lizzy, Shuri, Wanda, and Natasha are going to be there for me when they can. If you want to go you go I'll be waiting for you always." 

Bucky smiles and kisses her lips "Thank you Jordie, I love you." he hugs her. Jordie hugs him back smiling sadly. 

"I love you to.."


	4. Monsters inside and outside of the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble in and out of the bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I maybe uploading chapters to frequently. I just have ideas that I have to get out really.

It's been a week since Bucky and his group left the bunker so far not finding anything that can be of use in the bunker for everyone to survive. The wasteland around them wasn't very helpful either for any amateur wouldn't know the difference of where they came from or where they're going. 

Bucky sits down on the ground resting with his group when one of his members came up to him "Bucky it's useless we haven't found anything why don't we go back." "We aren't going back until we find something. If we go back now then we're cowards for doing so failing the people in there. Are you a coward Jason!" Bucky looks at him dead in the eye. 

"No sir I-I'm sorry for asking." and he goes back to sit with the other group members. Then Bucky felt something he looked at a puddle of water near by seeing it ripple "Steve tell everyone to lay low. We have company coming by and they aren't friendly." he whispers to his friend 

Steve nods and motions everyone to get down. They do as said while the stomping started to get closer with the creature clicking while passing the foot stepped right in front of Bucky's face the green pale foot was bigger than his face and the creature was much bigger than an average size human. 

"No one make any sudden moves, it's like a t-rex it's eyes are based on movements." he whispers while looking up at the thing. 

The monster had a boney like structure with a giant mouth shaped hole chest with bones sticking out like razor sharp teeth. It's arms like bone saws and more sharp spikes sticking out up it's arms to the shoulders. The face the most terrifying but Bucky knew to not be scared as it's what the creature wants to have you paralyzed so it can kill you, the face was that looking like a skull with sharp jawbones along with snake like feelers coming from the inside of it. 

It continued to click looking around to spot any prey. The group was doing well though there was always one guy who couldn't take it and he screamed as the creature came by him! 

The creature roared picking him up as the Reaver continued to scream while shooting at it's face barely making a mark on it once out of bullets the creature clicked looming over him and roared taking a bite off his upper half then finishing him off with his second half. 

Bucky and Steve winced while hearing the crunching of the bones of the young Reaver. When finished the monster started to walk away leaving the rest of the group behind. Getting up once the footsteps were no longer heard. 

"What was that!?" one of the members asked 

"One of the creatures that came with the radiation." Bucky explains as he starts to pack up the supplies they brought from the bunker. "If I were you I wouldn't stay here incase it comes back." he puts the bag over his shoulder "Keep moving guys and if you find anything report back to me." 

~~~~~~~

At the Bunker Jordie watched from afar as Peter was asking Wade to be his boyfriend. Of course Wade being Wade he picked up Peter twirling him around which meant a big yes! Jordie giggled at how cute they were with each other. 

Peter looked back at her giving a thumbs up and she gives a thumbs up back smiling to see her friend happy. Before going back to the main area to talk with Liz they never really have much time to talk with each other Liz was a Reaver Third strongest after Tony and Steve so she had a lot to do. 

Looking around she spotted her friend and waved at her going over and sitting down next to her "Hey Lizzy." 

"Hey Jordie. How you feeling?" 

"I'm doing good. It feels weird being the first girl pregnant." 

"Why's that?" 

Jordie shrugs "It's hard to explain though it just feels weird. Anyway enough about me, how's it going with you and T'Challa?" 

"We're doing good, doing good. You know with you getting pregnant we're hoping to try and have a child of our own soon you gave us hope Jordie. Though I doubt I'll be lucky like you I've had a lot boyfriends before T'Challa and whenever trying nothing. I guessed the radiation got to me before I knew it. Then when finding out you got pregnant something sparked in me again." 

Jordie smiles shoulder hugging her friend "I'm glad to give you hope Lizzy. I bet my baby is to." she looks down at her small baby bump putting a hand on top of it. Liz smiles "um.. do you think I can feel your little baby bump?" 

"Yeah I don't mind go right ahead." she removes her hand for Liz to put a hand on her "you know there's something that's so magical about feeling a baby inside the womb. I bet he or she is going to be a great child." 

Jordie lightly blushes "thanks Lizzy." 

Tony starts to walk up to them "Hey Liz think you help move some of these crates of vegetables and fruits to the kitchen? The cooks are going to make a lot of fruit and vegetable based meals for dinner tonight." 

"Alright Tony." she looks back at Jordie "I'll be back Jordie." before walking off with Tony. Jordie smiles waving "okay!" and takes out a book from the library starting to read it when there were silhouettes hovering over here she looks up seeing three women Jordie knew these women well they didn't like her at all. 

"Can I help you?" Jordie asks politely 

"Ohhh so looks like miss high and mighty has time to notice other people." the first one said named Karen. 

"You stupid bitch! It's unfair that you got to be pregnant before us! By the Reaver I was dating nice to know I finally found his mistress." The second one called Bertha from how big she was. Jordie knew that was an obvious lie Bucky would never be with a entitled person like her. 

They all did an annoying laugh that sounded like pigs squealing. Finally the last one named Sue spoke "You should put the baby up for adoption after you have it obviously you won't be able to care for it. Better yet why not just give it to me? I know you'd make a horrible mother." 

Before Jordie could speak Karen spoke again "You think you're so special just because your pregnant getting special treatment! Not being able to work, well tell you what you're not special! You're a big fat slut!" 

"Whore!" 

"Don't forget Bitch!" 

Jordie just aloud them to continue as they didn't see Tony and Liz coming up from behind them grabbing them by their shirt collars "Well, well look what we have here. Looks like some people feel the need to bully a sweet girl who is pregnant. Doesn't it Liz?" 

"Yes it does Tony. Ladies what do you have to say for yourselves?" 

The three stooges tried to turn it on Jordie that she was bullying them of course Tony and Liz aren't stupid to fall for this. Tony gives an evil smirk "And bullying in the Bunker is not allowed and those who are bullying others are thrown out." 

They take the three women to the entrance throwing them out to the outside and closing the entrance back up. The women started to pound on the entrance begging to be let back in but that wasn't going to happen. 

Stomping started to be heard as the creature from before with Bucky and his group heard the women as it was passing by the bunker it hissed coming up to them and gobbling them up all at once. Then walking away not caring about the bunker. 

~~~~~~~

Back with Bucky and his group. They were 3 weeks away in walking distance from the bunker still trying to find things that not yet been affected by the radiation. He sighs but knew they couldn't go back empty handed there had to be something in the waste land. 

Then he sees it walking over to it he picks it up wiping the sand off the package "Bucky what is it? What did you find?" Steve asks 

"It's.. It's a box of fish! They're in pretty good health if we can get them back to the bunker and have them breed to eat." 

"That's great! Now we should hurry and get to finding the others and start heading back to the bunker." 

Bucky nods "yeah who knows when another creature will be coming." Bucky picks up the fish. He and Steve go to get the other Reavers. 

While a large figure followed them silently. 


	5. Attacked but back together

Jordie was at the entrance of the Bunker looking at the metal doors that lead to the outside. "Does something trouble you Jordie?" a voice asked behind her making Jordie jump a bit before seeing T'Challa next to her. 

"Good day T'Challa. A little bit yeah.. It's hard for me not to know what's out there, I'm getting worried about Bucky." 

"Do not worry Jordie, he is a white wolf different from the pack but the strongest and knowledgeable to others. Barnes knows the outside better than anyone I assure you that he is fine." 

She sighs "I just wonder.. if anything else besides radiation is out there to be consider dangerous. Do you know T'Challa? You use to be a Reaver right?" 

T'Challa nods "Yes, I was until I decided to stay for my people and my family. My adventures outside were very risky being the lead Reaver of the group Barnes has now, there are strange creatures out there and a lot of my members couldn't make it either from radiation exposer without their masks or from the creatures themselves." 

Jordie frowns "so that's why you decided to stop. For no one else to get hurt." 

"Yes I passed it on to Barnes he was my second in command in the group like Steve with him and Liz with Tony. Barnes was a good choice for that group he knows what to do incase the creatures came for when I didn't, It was an honor to be a Reaver and I am happy here now." 

Jordie smiles a little "thank you for telling me T'Challa, though I'm still curious about the creatures is there anything else about them?" 

T'Challa chuckles "There is a book about them in the library I suggest giving that a read if you'd like to know more." he pats Jordie on the shoulder before leaving. 

She thinks for a minute looking at the metal doors one more time then down at her stomach "You think we should go? Yeah we should." before going to head down to the library. 

~~~~~~~

Bucky and Steve made it back to the other members who found a few more weapons to use if needed. "Good job guys, now we should start going back to the bunker." 

"YES SIR!" all the members replied 

Just then a crash was heard making everyone stop. Bucky turned seeing a glob like monster coming for them he smirks taking out his gun "Steve you ready for a fight?" 

"thought you'd never ask" Steve took out his knife he looks back at the other members "you guys head on to the bunker we're going to be right behind you." the members nod taking the fish and weapons hurrying to get back to the bunker. 

Both Steve and Bucky have ran into glob monsters before you got to keep a distance so the tentacles or arm sticking out from it's chest will grab you and turn the person into a puddle of acid. Bucky fired bullets at the glob slowing it down while Steve ran up to it careful of the arm and tentacles slicing through the monster having it groan in agony! 

"Steve move back these last few shots should kill it!" 

Steve gives a quick nod before getting out of the way as Bucky fired at it the monster roared before falling to the ground blood leaking from the body soaking into the ground. The two breath heavily as they walk away to get back to the other members. 

~~~~~~~

Back at the Bunker Jordie was reading up on the creatures on the outside of the bunker. The monsters were rated from one to ten on most dangerous and so far the most dangerous that Jordie read about was the skeleton demon rated a nine once it spots someone it will not stop until they are dead or eaten. 

Then the announcer came on "Attention everyone! The Reavers are returning! They are coming to the door as we announce!" 

Jordie quickly closed the book and hurried to the entrance seeing the Reavers come in but not Bucky or Steve. She goes up to one of the members as he took his mask off "Where's Bucky and Steve?" 

He pants "We don't know. Last.. Last time we saw them they were fighting a glob monster.." 

Jordie's face turns from worried to scared "A-Are they okay? Please you have to tell me that my baby's father and uncle are okay!" she grabs on to his shirt pulling on it as two men pull her away "Jordie calm down, calm down." 

Tony puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Jordie I'll send out a few members of my group out to try and find them if they don't come back in twenty-four hours." 

She sniffs and nods "okay..." and walks away with a few of her friends by her side to calm her down. 

The members show Tony what they've brought "okay, take the fish to the aquarium and weapons down to storage." 

"YES SIR!" 

~~~~~~~

At the underground pool/spa they have. Mostly for workers when they had the day off/When finished working or any pregnant women in this case Jordie was down there to try and relax and not to worry about Bucky. 

She closes her eyes trying to think in the water around her. "Hey! Mind if I come in?" Peter asks dipping his feet then whole body in "ah.. this feels so nice and warm." he looks over at Jordie still having a sorrow look. 

"Don't worry Jordie. Bucky and Steve will make it back you know nothing can stop them, besides you're pregnant with his child so he has two reasons to make it back." Jordie gives a small giggle "you're so funny Peter." she dips her head in the water having it come up to her nose feeling the steam on her face. Peter smiles "No problem Jordie. I hope you don't mind I brought a few friends to come in. Hey everyone!" Peter waves to the company he brought. 

Jordie turns around seeing Liz, Shuri, T'Challa, Natasha, Wanda and Wade making her smile. "You didn't think we'd just let you get depressed now would you?" Shuri asks 

"With you guys around how could I. Come on and get in here!" 

Everyone jumped into the water finally able to relax after a hard day of working. Joining Peter and Jordie at the side of the pool/spa talking about how their days was working or enjoying each other's company. 

~~~~~~~

Back at the entrance of the Bunker Tony watched the doors started to open and four figures walked in. It was Steve and Bucky with carrying two mysterious men setting them down once the doors closed. 

Tony went up and hugged and kissed his husband "I'm so glad you guys came back alright." 

"Sorry for coming back late. We were on our way back to the group until I heard one of these guys call for help we had to help them." Bucky says gesturing to the men they brought in. 

Pulling away from Steve Tony kneels down in front of the two guys one had blonde hair with a bit of facial hair while the other had black slick back hair and pale skin. The blonde coughs looking up at Tony who asks "What are your names?" 

"I'm Thor.. and.. this is Loki" he motions to the sleeping guy next to him. 

"You're safe here now. We'll get you patched up with some food and water." Tony looks back at some of the people who were waiting with him "Get them to the Labs." 

"Yes sir." they replied and carried the two men to the labs for medical care. 

Bucky frowns "Was Jordie worried about me?" 

"Yeah, she was worried for both of you." one of the other people said. 

"Where is she now?" 

"Down in the underground pool spa sir. Would you like any of us to get her for you?" 

"No thanks I'll surprise her when she gets down. I need to hit the showers and wash myself." 

"Okay sir." 

Bucky then proceeds to walk to his room to take a shower. While Tony and Steve spent the rest of the night with each other. 


	6. I want to be by your side forever

Two weeks go by as Thor and Loki were recovered from when they were brought in and started to help around the bunker. Meanwhile Jordie's baby was getting pretty big she was two months along now and Bucky continued to be by her side, he decided that he wouldn't be a Reaver anymore so he could stay with Jordie and not have her worried. 

Tony looks at him "Are you sure that you don't want to be a Reaver anymore buck? You're the best for the group." 

Bucky nods "Yes, I want to be by Jordie's side she needs me. I don't want to have her worry about me anymore. I can help with anything you need Tony, whatever it is I'll do it." 

Tony thinks for a minute "Fine, though if you ever want to come back I'm sure there'll be a place for you." 

"Thank you sir." 

Bucky walks out of Tony's office going to storage looking through some of the boxes seeing a ring picking it up "perfect." he smiles. 

~~~~~~

Jordie was planting some of the seeds brought in by Tony's group with Loki and Thor. Who she noticed were always with each other, no matter what they were doing they were with each other she didn't mind same sex relationships were common in the bunker but it was very rare to see people who were survivors come in and already be together. 

Loki came over to her squatting down next her helping put seeds in the soil with her "I noticed you've been staring at me and my boyfriend a lot." 

Jordie gets flustered "I-I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to stare.. It's just that-" she stopped herself "I shouldn't say really. I don't want to offend you or anything." 

Loki chuckles "It's fine, I don't think you'll offend me darling." 

"Okay, it's just I've seen same sex couples in the bunker. But never ones that came from the outside already together. How long have you've two been together?" 

"We've been together for awhile now. I don't know how long but I do know that we love each other very much, I'm grateful that your husband found us." Loki covers up one of the seeds with soil. 

Jordie blushes "h-h-he's not my husband. He's my boyfriend, but I do hope we might get married someday." 

"I wish you luck young one. Are you the first girl to be pregnant in this bunker?" 

"Yes, it's very scary but at the same time I'm glad to give hope for the future of our world." 

Loki smiles "Well don't worry, with everyone here looking out for you I'm sure everything will be okay." 

"thank you Loki." 

~~~~~~~

After dinner Jordie went back to her room and started to read more about childbirth reading the section about being 2 months pregnant. Learning that there will be a lot for symptoms that are coming her way and different mood swings. Then a knock was heard at the door "come in." she called 

Bucky walks in "hey Jordie what are doing?" 

"Just reading that's all.." she puts the book down before getting up going over to hug him not being able to get to see him for the most of the day. 

"I've missed you Bucky." 

"Missed you too darling. Umm.. There's something that I want to tell you.." 

Jordie pulls away from the hug looking at him "What is it?" 

Bucky gulps before getting down on one knee holding her hands between his "Jordie, since we've been together for sometime now and you're pregnant with my child.. And I what I'm saying is that I want to be by your side forever. Jordie will you marry me?" 

he pulls out the ring he found in storage for her. Jordie could help but cry happily "yes! I will!" Bucky smiles putting the ring around her ring finger and he kisses her lovingly. Jordie kisses back smiling. 

They could be a true family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a link to what the ring looks like https://images.app.goo.gl/ef4A5U1jhuhFFvsN8


End file.
